1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle stopping apparatuses, and more specifically to devices for remotely preventing car movement.
2. Description of Related Art
High-speed vehicular police chases of criminal suspects happen on a daily basis and can, needless to say, result in harm to innocent bystanders, especially in densely populated urban areas. For this reason and for the sake of apprehending a fleeing criminal, it is highly desirable to stop such chases before unnecessary harm can result. Because a police car chasing a criminal suspect's vehicle is typically directly behind the chased vehicle, an effective device for stopping the suspect's vehicle must operate remotely from that vehicle.
What is needed is a device that will accurately and effectively disable a fleeing vehicle. The device should be usable regardless of the path that the fleeing vehicle takes. Numerous efforts have been made in these regards, yet nothing prior to the present invention meets the clear need for a device for disabling a fleeing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,386, issued on Jul. 11, 1944, to Charles D. Bourcier, describes a device for deflating pneumatic tires. The device acts by passively providing a conduit between the inside space of such a tire and the environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,104, issued on Oct. 25, 1977, to Irving B. Osofsky et al., describes a tire-piercing device which is intended to be imbedded in a paved surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,714, issued on May 10, 1983, to Walter G. Hutchison, describes a passive device for deflating pneumatic tires by providing a conduit between the inside space of such a tire and the environment. The device may be interconnected with similar devices, which are together placed on pavement where a vehicle is expected to pass. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,756, issued on Feb. 26, 1991, to Donald C. Kilgrow et al., describes a tire deflator with a supporting base that supports and then releases puncturing conduits once such conduits are imbedded in tires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,894, issued on Sep. 14, 1993, to Michael A. Minovitch, describes a blinding light intended to immobilize assailants. The light is not used to guide or aim a projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,950, issued on Oct. 19, 1993, to Donald C. Kilgrow et al., describes a foldable tire deflator. There is no projectile and no laser aiming or guiding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,292, issued on Jul. 12, 1994, to Francis R. Williams, describes a tire-puncturing traffic barrier chain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,285, issued on Jul. 19, 1994, to Kenneth J. Greves et al., describes an apparatus for deflating tires that is collapsible. It is to be placed in front of cars.
All of the above patents are drawn to devices useful for deflating tires of a vehicle. Upon deflation of the tires, the driver no longer retains control of the vehicle, thereby possibly subjecting both law enforcement officers and bystanders to serious injury from the uncontrollable vehicle. Moreover, the rate of success for a tire deflation apparatus is relatively low. Furthermore, the law enforcement officer typically possess once such tire deflation apparatus. Thus, if the law enforcement officer is not given a second chance if not successful on the first attempt.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows law enforcement officers to safely slow down a chased vehicle and to bring the chased vehicle to a stop without endangering citizens or their property. Furthermore, with the present invention, if a law enforcement officer is not successful in disabling the chased vehicle on his first attempt, he continue to utilize the apparatus until the chased vehicle has been safely stopped.